


Gcwalisa Inhliziyo Yami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Gcwalisa Inhliziyo Yami

Ukubukeka kwakhe kwakungakenzeki kahle. Izinwele zakhe zazikude nenkazimulo yayo yangaphambili; ukumasha nokujuluka ngaphansi kwelanga lobusika bekuyimatanisa kakhulu nekhanda likaJaime. UBrienne ulekelele kodwa waqaphela ukuthi nentshebe yakhe ayibukeki kahle kakhulu.

Ibhubesi, licabanga kahle njengoba ihhashi lakhe ligingqika ngemuva kwakhe emgaqweni owubhuqu.

Wayengakaqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi uzomtshela kanjani ukuthi umholela ogibeni, kepha uJaime wayengesona isiwula. Kungenzeka, ngokubuka nje kuye emizameni embalwa edlule engxoxweni ababenayo, wavele wasola ukuthi akuyona yonke into obekubonakala. UBrienne wayenqume ukuthi kungcono ukuthi amtshele maduze, kunokuthi kamuva, ethembeni lokwenza uhlobo oluthile lwecebo, kepha wayengaqinisekile ukuthi uzokwazi ukubekezelela noma yiluphi uhlobo lokudumazeka angaba nalo kuye.

Noma kunjalo, kwakuyizinsuku nje ukusuka kuLady Stoneheart namadoda akhe. Kwakumele enze okuthile, futhi kwakumele akwenze kungekudala.

"Kuzofanele siyeke isidlo sethu sasemini," kusho uBrienne, enikeza ihhashi lakhe ubunqunu obuncane ukuze akwazi ukukhanda noJaime, owayebonakala elahlekile ngomcabango, "Jai, Ser, kufanele siyeke."

UJaime waphenduka wambheka futhi wamamatheka, "Akujwayelekile ukuthi ube munye ozimisele ngokuma lapho sinesidingo esibaluleke kangaka phambi kwethu. Bengicabanga ukuthi uzophuthuma. ”

Ubuso bukaBrienne bujika baba bomvu futhi wazithola efisa, hhayi okokuqala lapho ekhona uJaime, ukuthi wayenenwele ezinde yokufihla ubuso bakhe. Kwakuyimpendulo yowesifazane, ebuthakathaka, wabheka, ukufihla indoda eyayithanda ukumgcona.

Uthe: "Ngeke silunge kulokhu okufunwa ngaphandle kokudla," kucabanga ukuthi, "Bese kuphele isikhathi eside samisa noma ngubani," wathula isikhashana, "Futhi, kuzodingeka ngikhulume nawe."

UJaime wadonsa ihhashi lakhe wema ngezinyawo wanikeza uBrienne ukubukisisa, ukubukisisa futhi uBrienne akakwazanga ukukhipha amehlo akhe. Wezwa sengathi uJaime ubheke ngqo emphefumulweni wakhe. Kwakulimaze ngaphakathi njengoba eshiswa, kepha ukubheka kude kwakuwukuvuma icala.

"Awuzange uthembeke kimi, unayo i-wench," maqede asho ngesineke, esula umlenze owodwa phezu kwehhashi lakhe bese ehlehlela phansi.

Uholela intaba yakhe eceleni komgwaqo baye endaweni encane lapho bangadla khona. UBrienne, ngaphandle kw ithuba lokuphendula, wamlandela ngokushesha.

“Usola isikhathi esingakanani,” kusho yena, lapho eqala ukumba esikhwameni sakhe sokudlela ukudla.

UJaime wahleka, "Hhayi manje, angesabi ukuvuma. Ungikhohlisile uze ungaqali ukungitshela ukuthi siyaphi nokuthi uyithole kanjani iSansa Stark. ”

UBrienne waquleka. Ubephuthume kangaka nje ukufika kuJaime, ubengakaze azihluphe nokucabanga ngendaba yekhava ekholisayo. Mhlawumbe ubengafuni.

“Ngiyaxolisa, Jaime,” kusho yena, izwi lakhe lithambile futhi ligcwele amahloni, "Ngangiqamba amanga ngenxa yobunzima obukhulu engizithola bukhona kubo."

Wagxuma ngenkathi ezwa iminwe entanyeni yakhe. Wayengaboni ukuthi uJaime wayesondelene kakhulu naye futhi waqina masinyane njengoba iminwe yakhe yayilandela uphawu olunsomi nolubomvu entanyeni yakhe.

“Ngubani owenze lokhu kuwe, Brienne,” izwi lakhe lithambile.

UBrienne waphakamisa amehlo wahlangana noJaime ngamehlo, aluhlaza okotshani futhi egolide. Wabafuna ngophawu lokudumazeka, wabona ukukhathazeka kuphela. Wenza konke okusemandleni akhe ukufihla ukuthuthumela njengoba iminwe yakhe ibambekile, noma bekungumcabango wakhe, esikhunjeni sakhe.

“Lady Stark,” wahlebeza, namanje akakwazi ukukholwa, “Uyaphila, noma, akafile. Akuyona intokazi ebengiyazi. Ungumthunzi. ”

UBrienne ubuke njengoba ibunzi likaJaime lididekile.

"Angiqondi, usho ukuthini, uthi 'uyaphila'," uphendula, enikina ikhanda.

“Beric, ser,” wachaza, “Wamnika isipho sakhe sempilo, isipho sikaNkulunkulu obomvu, wabuye wabuya, kepha… akaphilile. Akakwazi ukukhuluma kahle, umphimbo umile njengoba unjalo, nesikhumba sakhe… ungcono kakhulu kunabafi abahamba eNyakatho. "

Ukukhuluma nje ngakho kumnikeze inyama ye-goose. Wabubula futhi wahlala otshanini obomile, obufile, ethatha amabala aphuma emhlabeni ekhungathekile.

“Lokho okwenziwe nguBeric bekungalungile, noma ngabe inhloso bekukuhle. ILady Stoneheart ayinendaba kodwa ukuziphindiselela nokufa. Ucishe wangibulala uPod… mina, ngoba angifisi ukukubulala, ”uBrienne wathula.

"Kepha uyaphila," kuphawula uJaime, ekhulumela eceleni kwakhe, "Okusho ukuthi kimi ushintshe umqondo."

"Ngiqambe amanga kuye," uBrienne wavele ngamazinyo ashubile, "ngamthembisa ukuthi ufunani ngempilo kaPod noSer Hyle, kodwa ngeke ababuyisele kimi ephila uma ngingakungenisi phambi kwakhe futhi ngizokukhipha ikhanda. emehlweni akhe. "

“Ngiyabona,” kusho uJaime, izindebe zakhe zicindezela emgqeni omncane.

Bahlala bathula isikhathi eside, uBrienne wayengaqiniseki ukuthi kuzoba isikhathi esingakanani. Ekugcineni, waqoqana futhi wakhuluma.

"Awukaze uqambe amanga kimi, Jaime," kusho isitatimende, hhayi umbuzo.

Amahlombe kaJaime eguqa njengoba egcona, "Akunalutho olubalulekile ..."

"Cha, awunamanga," kusho uBrienne, "Hhayi manje mayelana nokwenza isifungo."


End file.
